Tear's blood
by R.Hebi
Summary: *YAOI* Colección de drabbles. *KisaIta* Posiblemente más parejas por peticiones.
1. Chapter 1

**DISCLAIMER:** Las canciones pertenecen a sus respectivos autores y los personajes, al fantástico de Masashi Kishimoto.

* * *

**Tear's blood**

_Las horas pasan – Chayanne_

No estaba muy seguro de cómo había salido ese tema a relucir, pero estaba decidido a sacarle la lengua al estúpido de Hidan si no dejaba de repetirle _eso. _

-Oye, comadreja, no me ignores –y el muy imbécil no sabía cuando parar.

Estuvo durante horas intentando quitárselo de encima, no literalmente, pero no consiguió nada… excepto un dolor de cabeza muy agudo.

-Vete a molestar a otro, Hidan –gruñó Uchiha.

Hidan sonrió burlonamente y le respondió:

-Pero tú eres el único que no es capaz de declararse –replicó.

Itachi bufó.

-Vete a la mierda. –Rugió Itachi.

-Y tú con tu querido Kisame –Es ese momento, Itachi supo que Hidan no saldría entero de allí.

_Sin miedo a nada – Alex Ubago _

La noche había caído. En ese claro todo estaba desolado y por ello habían levantado el campamento allí. Uchiha Itachi, el asesino de todo su clan, era incapaz de conciliar sueño; se encontraba recostado sobre el pasto, algo alejado de la tienda de campaña que compartía con su compañero, Hoshigaki Kisame.

No dejaba de pensar en cómo hubiese sido su vida si él hubiese decidido permanecer junto a Sasuke, con todo su clan vivo. No se sentía lo suficiente valiente para pensar en ello. Hacía mucho tiempo que decidió el camino que tomaría y no se echaría atrás.

-¿Itachi-san?

Uchiha dio un respingo, ligeramente sobresaltado por el sigilo de su compañero. Se incorporó y cruzó una mirada con Kisame antes de volver a mirar el firmamento.

Permanecieron ambos en silencio, pero Kisame supo perfectamente que había algo mal en él. Pasó un brazo por sus hombros y lo atrajo hacia sí, abrazándole con fuerza y trasmitiéndole confianza.

-Pase lo que pase, Itachi-san –le susurró.

E Itachi sonrió.

_Always – Bon Jovi_

Se mantuvo lo suficientemente firme para poder huir de Konoha, reteniendo las lágrimas.

-¿Cómo… cómo pude realmente hacer eso…? –se preguntó. Su voz salió entrecortada.

Relantizó su paso, transformando su frenética huída en una simple caminata. Su respiración estaba muy agitada y las lágrimas desbordaron sus ojos negros, Sharingan desactivado.

Un crujido lo alertó, haciendo que se pusiese en guardia. Una sombra se situó delante de él.

-¿Uchiha Itachi? –le preguntó el desconocido.

Itachi asintió lentamente, permaneciendo en silencio por temor a que su voz le traicionase. Vio como una sonrisa repleta de escalofriantes colmillos aparecía en el rostro del individuo.

-No hay de qué preocuparse, Itachi-san; -habló tranquilamente.- soy Hoshigaki Kisame. Akatsuki me ha enviado a recogerle.

Itachi no estuvo seguro de por qué pero estaba seguro que a partir de ese momento, no estaría sólo. Únicamente se acercó a Kisame con confianza, mirándolo con curiosidad y desenado conocer a quien sería su futuro compañero… o eso es lo que él esperaba.

_La fuerza del destino – Mecano_

Hoshigaki Kisame era un universitario que adoraba el deporte y los coches. Aquella vez, acompañaba a su amigo Sasori a un bar, dispuestos ambos a disfrutar de la noche. Y gracias a ello fue como le conoció.

Era un muchacho de, tal vez, diecisiete años; cabello negro y profundas marcas en la cara que semejaban a ojeras. Unos ojos rojos como la sangre se clavaron en él. Algo le arrastró a acercarse a él, seguido de cerca por su amigo Sasori, que parecía haberse fijado en un muchacho rubio que estaba al lado del moreno.

Se sentó al lado del moreno. Éste lo miró desconfiadamente, pero intentó no prestarle atención.

-Ey –el moreno se giró de golpe a mirarlo.-; ¿cuántos años tienes?

El moreno rodó los ojos y contestó:

-Veintiuno.

Kisame no cabía en sí de asombro. ¡Y él que pensaba que no era ni mayor de edad! Sonrió suavemente, ocultando su sorpresa. Se mantuvieron en silencio cerca de un cuarto de hora. El tiburón había decidido no molestar a ese muchacho tan poco hablador, aunque le llamase tanto la atención.

Una mano en su hombro lo distrajo. Kisame se giró y se sorprendió de ver al moreno extendiéndole la mano.

-Uchiha Itachi –se presentó.

Interiormente, Kisame explotó de alegría. Agarró firmemente la mano que le extendía.

-Hoshigaki Kisame.

_My heaven is your hell – Lordi_

Un grito resonó por toda la cueva. El líder de Akatsuki giró la cabeza viendo como Hoshigaki Kisame entraba abruptamente en su despacho y lanzaba sobre el suelo algo que chocó contra el suelo como un cadáver. Un gemido adolorido resonó por el despacho de Pein mientras Kisame agarraba firmemente el cabello del individuo en sí y tiraba de él hacia arriba.

-¡Pein-sama! –Rugió Kisame.- ¡Le pedí que alejase esta _cosa_ de Itachi-san! ¡Le _rogué_ que volviese a ponernos de compañeros porque no me fiaba de Orochimaru…!

Pein sintió deseos de estrangular a Kisame por atreverse a criticar sus órdenes.

-¡…y no me hizo caso! ¡El imbécil de Orochimaru ha intentado violar a Itachi-san! –Casi escupió Kisame. Pein lo miró guardando su sorpresa. Se suponía que Uchiha era más fuerte que el sannin. - ¿¡No va a hacer algo!?

-Vuelve a tu puesto, Kisame –habló el líder.- Yo me encargaré de torturar a Orochimaru; ve con Itachi, pues. A partir de ahora, tú serás su compañero –finalizó Pein.

Kisame se asombró de que Pein aceptase, pero no replicó. Soltó a Orochimaru, propinándole una patada.

-Como te vuelvas a acercar a Itachi-san, no volverás a ver la luz del sol, asquerosa serpiente –amenazó el tiburón.

Orochimaru escupió sangre y se levantó, tambaleante.

-¿Quién te crees que eres, pez?

-El compañero y **protector** de tu _víctima_. Y sabrás lo que es el **infierno**como te acerques a él.

Y salió dando un portazo. La cara de Orochimaru era un poema.

-No te vuelvas a acercar a Uchiha si no quieres morir, Orochimaru. –Aseguró Pein.- ambos sabemos que Kisame es muy posesivo con sus cosas… -Orochimaru miró mal al líder.- e Itachi entra entre ellas…

_Toxic – Britney Spears_

Caminaba muy apresurado. Buscaba y buscaba pero no le encontraba. Tenía… no… ¡necesitaba verle! ¡Era su prioridad!

Uchiha Itachi corría como si le persiguiese una estampida de fans… algo que no estaba alejado de la realidad. Itachi saltó hacia un árbol, se balanceó y desapareció en el patio del instituto. Las fans resoplaron –algunas, incluso, estallaron en llanto.-, angustiadas; se dieron la vuelta y se fueron, intentando apartar al Uchiha de sus cabezas.

Itachi se relajó cuando vio que las había despistado, después de más de dos horas intentando huir. Recorrió todo el tramo que le faltaba hasta llegar a un árbol que proyectaba en el suelo una sombra inmensa.

Apretó su mano izquierda contra su cara, aguantando las lágrimas que luchaban por salir.

Se lamentaba por no haberle podido encontrar.

-Kisame… -susurró.

-¿Sí?

Itachi se levantó precipitadamente y encaró al mismo Kisame. Sus ojos se salían de sus órbitas al darse cuenta que lo había descubierto.

-¿Me estabas siguiendo, Itachi-san? –preguntó el tiburón mientras entrecerraba los ojos.

Uchiha intentó huir pero Hoshigaki Kisame le había agarrado por el brazo derecho.

-¿Para qué has venido hasta aquí si no tienes nada que decirme, Itachi-san? –Kisame apretó el agarre.

El moreno dudó. Al final, se armó de valor. Se lanzó hacia Kisame, rodeó el cuello del tiburón con su brazo libre y lo besó.

Y cuando se separó de él, vio como Kisame sonreía, feliz pero sorprendido.

-Me… me gustas, Kisame… -tartamudeó Itachi.

Hoshigaki dio una carcajada. Agarró firmemente la cadera de Itachi y apretó sus labios contra los del moreno.

-A mí también me gustas, Itachi-san –confesó mientras acariciada los labios de Uchiha con los propios.

_Die, die, my darling – Metallica_

Kisame a veces sentía la urgente necesidad de lanzarse encima de su _compañero_ y morderle desesperadamente el cuello, cual vampiro. Obligarle a permanecer en silencio, aunque fuera amordazándolo; impedirle abrir los ojos, aún si para ello tenía que hacerle **sufrir**.

Se relamió los labios, obligando a su cuerpo a obedecer y caminar detrás de Uchiha... pero sin apartar su mirada del trasero de éste. Aunque le ignorase, Hoshigaki sabía que Itachi estaba alerta, _muy_ alerta. Sobre todo, por estar él a sus espaldas. Kisame resopló al darse cuenta de que se había detenido sin siquiera darse cuenta. Demasiados _pensamientos_ en su cabeza.

Avanzó a grandes zancadas hasta adelantar a su compañero, frunciendo el ceño. Supo que el Sharingan de Itachi estaba fijo en su nuca, queriendo saber lo que ocurría… "La curiosidad mató al gato…" pensó Kisame. Una sonrisa se extendió por su rostro. "…o a la comadreja…"

Kisame se detuvo abruptamente. Uchiha le sujetaba la mano, con un ligero movimiento, le pidió que lo mirara. Hoshigaki se giró, en sus ojos brillaba la lujuria en estado puro.

Itachi se puso de puntillas, acercando su rostro al de Kisame. Fue a besarle cuando el tiburón se abalanzó sobre su boca, recorriéndola con su lengua, disfrutando de ese sabor _tan conocido._

El moreno gimió en aquel _beso_: salvaje y desmedido, sin ningún tipo de delicadeza. Un beso compuesto por pasión y lujuria. Kisame mordió con fuerza el labio inferior de Uchiha. La sangre se deslizó por la garganta del tiburón, que disfrutó del sabor metálico de su _presa._

Agarró firmemente el trasero de Itachi, levantándole del suelo y haciéndole que rodease su cintura con las piernas; dejándoles en una postura algo _comprometedora_ para cualquier que pasase por allí. Uchiha jadeó cuando se separaron, pero Kisame no pensaba parar hasta _satisfacerse_…

-Kisame… -consiguió decir cuando Hoshigaki le dejó respirar.- Kisame, para… -la voz de Itachi no superaba a un susurro; pero tenía un tinte de sensualidad que parecía pedir por más.-…tenemos que llegar a la posada…, Kisame… -pidió.

Kisame sonrió ampliamente mientras volvía a devorar los labios algo heridos del moreno. Después de separarse de él, y con todo el autocontrol que pudo para no arrancarle la ropa allí mismo, lo dejó delicadamente en el suelo. Uchiha mantuvo la compostura, aunque soltó algún que otro resoplido por haber tenido que detener al tiburón; aceleró el paso, seguido de cerca por Kisame… que no paraba de sonreír por saber lo que le esperaba esa noche. E incluso Itachi sonrió suavemente, casi imperceptible.

Kisame se inclinó hacia delante y le susurró en el oído al moreno:

-Te espera una _larga_ noche… -movió ligeramente los labios.-, **Itachi-san**… -enfatizó.

– _Sin canción. – _

-Me aburro.

Itachi apretó los labios para no dejar que un bufido saliese de ellos. Mantuvo la compostura y miró de reojo a su compañero, Hoshigaki Kisame, que mantenía desenvainada a Samehada, apretada fuertemente con su mano derecha; y que no paraba de mirar a su alrededor. Uchiha supuso que buscaba algo con que distraerse.

Permanecieron en silencio unos minutos antes de que Kisame frunciese el ceño y, mientras maldecía por lo bajini a todo lo que se le ocurriese, colocase a Samehada en su espalda. Masculló algo que a Itachi le costó horrores entender.

-Maldito friki, ¿dónde se meterá Maito Gai cuando se le necesita? –gruñó.

Algo dentro del moreno se crispó. Giró sobre sus talones y se acercó a Kisame, quien no se fijó en que su compañero se acercaba a él con claras intenciones de golpearle… o incinerarle. El tiburón se giró hacia Itachi, dispuesto a seguirle, en el momento en el que éste le lanzaba un _Katon: Goukakyuu no jutsu_. Kisame saltó lejos de la bola de fuego y clavó su mirada en Uchiha.

-¿¡Pero qué estás haciendo, Itachi-san!? –rugió.

Itachi no le contestó. Le dio la espalda deliberadamente, esperando el ataque de Hoshigaki; que no tardó en llegar. Samehada golpeó el suelo que antes pisaba el moreno con una brutalidad apabullante. Kisame parecía _verdaderamente_ enfadado. Chasqueó la lengua sonoramente, disgustado.

-Déjate de estupideces, Kisame; no tenemos tiempo de que _por aquí_ aparezca Maito Gai. –Itachi evitó que su molestia se trasmitiese a sus palabras.- Tenemos que llegar al punto de reunión.

Kisame parpadeó, claramente sorprendido; abrió desmesuradamente los ojos, sonrió abiertamente y caminó hasta situarse al lado de Uchiha. Itachi lo _volvió _a mirar de reojo, calculando cuanto tardaría en realizar un _bushin_ en el caso de que Kisame le atacase… nuevamente.

Sin embargo, Kisame estaba metido en sus pensamientos; sopesando las probabilidades de salir vivo de algo como _eso_.

-Itachi-san –llamó.

El moreno se volvió rápidamente, esperando cualquier tipo de golpe… menos _ese._ Sintió como _alguien_ se apoderaba de su boca, rozándola con la suya y obligándole a abrirla. Cuando Kisame se decidió en soltar a Itachi, éste estaba en estado catatónico. Uchiha parpadeó rápidamente, no creyendo lo que había pasado. Miró fijamente a Hoshigaki. Kisame le sonrió burlonamente y dijo:

-Has conseguido distraerme, Itachi-san.

E Itachi quiso golpear a su compañero _con mucha fuerza_… aunque le hubiese gustado.

_Bailar pegados – Sergio Dalma_

Se deslizó por la pista, siguiendo lentamente el ritmo de la canción. Se sintió terriblemente solo, viendo como todas las parejas a su alrededor se sostenían mutuamente mientras bailaban con suavidad.

Mientras en voz baja cantaba la letra de la misma canción que le hacía sentirse así, sintió como alguien le tocaba el hombro. Quedó rígido, algo impresionado. Se giró, despacio, _muy_ despacio. Detrás suya se encontraba un hombre, tendría treinta años, extrañamente alto, de piel azul clara y marcadas _agallas_ en sus mejillas. Le sonrió y le pidió muy suavemente que bailase con él.

Aceptó, titubeando. Agarró la mano que le extendía y se deslizó junto aquel hombre a la pista de baile.

En ese momento, no le importó que toda la gente a su alrededor los mirase bastante sorprendidos, no creyendo lo que sus ojos veían. No le importó que, al salir por las puertas de ese bar, todo fuese difícil en su vida. No le importó nada, sólo disfrutar de la compañía de ese hombre.

Uchiha Itachi se sintió extrañamente completo cuando aquel hombre le rodeó con sus brazos, al terminar la canción.

-¿Me permites de nuevo? –le preguntó suavemente el hombre.

Itachi sintió que podría pasarse así toda la vida. La siguiente canción resonó con las primeras notas, marcando un ritmo suave, lento y _romántico_.

_Bailar de lejos no es bailar._

_Es como estar bailando solo._

Uchiha dio un pequeño respingo cuando el hombre le agarró firmemente la cintura con un brazo y le hacía colocar sus propios brazos en el cuello del _desconocido_.

_Tú bailando en tu volcán_

_y a dos metros de ti,_

_bailando yo en el polo._

El moreno sonrió suavemente mientras se movía junto al hombre con la canción. Suspiró apoyando su cabeza en el hombro de su acompañante, no pudo estar en silencio durante mucho más tiempo.

-¿Me dirías tu nombre?

_Probemos una sola vez:_

_bailar pegados como a fuego._

El hombre le hizo girar, manteniendo un ritmo constante, mientras respondía.

-Claro, ¿por qué no habrías de decírselo a alguien como tú? –Itachi enrojeció abruptamente y ocultó su rostro en el cuello del hombre.- Me llamo Hoshigaki Kisame… -recorrió con su mano diestra la espalda del moreno, manteniendo su concentración en el baile y en las _futuras_ palabras de su acompañante.- ¿…y tú…? ¿Cuál es tu nombre?

_Abrazados al compás, sin separar jamás_

_tu cuerpo de mi cuerpo._

Itachi sonrió tristemente, era difícil de imaginar que Kisame no supiese quién era él. Al fin y al cabo, era el primogénito del dueño de la más importante compañía de abogados del mundo.

-Mi nombre no es importante –masculló lentamente Uchiha.

Hoshigaki se tensó bruscamente.

_Bailar pegados es bailar,_

_igual que baila el mar_

_con los delfines._

_Corazón con corazón,_

_en un solo salón; dos bailarines._

-¿No me lo dirás? –masculló Kisame, algo furioso.

Itachi se sintió terriblemente mal. Tomó una rápida decisión. Él no quería soltarse de Kisame por ahora… _o nunca soltarse._

-¿Te alejarás de mí cuando te lo diga? –cuestionó Uchiha, demasiado asustado para ser él mismo. Kisame respondió con un escueto _no_.- Soy U… -tomó aire.- Uchiha Itachi…

Hoshigaki mantuvo una actitud seria, pero la enorme sonrisa que se extendía por su rostro lo delataba.

-¿Estabas asustado de que te despreciase por algo, Itachi-san? –preguntó suavemente Kisame.

Uchiha mostró una incomodidad obvia.

-Yo…

-No digas más, Itachi-san… Sólo déjeme disfrutar mi último baile con usted –Itachi sintió como se le oprimía el pecho de la angustia.- antes de que se vaya de mi lado.

-¿Ir…me? –repitió algo confuso.

Kisame sonrió mientras le apretaba más contra él. La canción seguía sonando y ellos todavía no habían parado de bailar a su ritmo.

-¿No se va a ir de mi lado? –susurró Kisame al oído de su, hasta ahora, pareja.

_Abrazadísimos los dos._

_Acariciándonos._

_Sintiéndonos la piel._

_Nuestra balada va a sonar._

_Vamos a probar, probar el arte_

_de volar._

El moreno levantó la cabeza y rozó sus labios cuidadosamente con los de Kisame. Se separó algo indeciso, queriendo continuar lo que apenas había empezado en ese momento.

-No, Kisame; –negó mientas apoyaba su cabeza en el pecho de Hoshigaki.- nunca me iré.

_Pain – Three Days Grace_

La sangre se le acumulaba en la boca. No había alcanzado las medicinas a tiempo cuando la _desagradable_ sensación de aquel líquido rojo, que resbalaba por la comisura de sus labios, le había invadido. Comenzó a toser bruscamente para, a continuación, vomitar la sangre que se había retenida en sus pulmones.

Lo único que conseguía distinguir de toda la _bruma_ que le rodeaba era algunas manchas salpicadas de rojo. Supuso que estaba vomitando más sangre que _de costumbre_. Cayó al suelo, como fulminado, cuando la abundante pérdida del líquido vital que es la sangre le afectó de sobremanera.

Sus músculos estaban entumecidos, su respiración era costosa y el dolor en su pecho no cesaba. Y lo peor de todo no era eso… sino que…

…estaba solo.

Terriblemente solo. Sentía como la muerte se aproximaba a él, conduciéndole a un destino mucho más agradable. Sin dolor, sin soledad…

-¿¡Itachi-san!?

Itachi _intentó_ entreabrir los ojos, pero lo único que consiguió hacer fue que el dolor fuese más agudo. Unos brazos lo levantaron rápida pero cuidadosamente. Una mano apartó la sangre que había alrededor de su boca y la persona que le ayudaba, le dio a tomar un extraño _brebaje_, que hizo que sus músculos se relajasen.

Consiguió abrir los ojos, negros ónice, y miró a _su salvador_, a _Kisame_. Movió los labios lentamente, queriendo decir algo, pero de sus labios no llegó a salir ningún sonido.

-Descuida, Itachi-san. –Le dijo Hoshigaki.- yo me encargo del resto, sólo descansa.

Uchiha, mientras caía en la inconsciencia, no podía pensar en nada… en absolutamente nada que no fuese…

…que, auténticamente, no estaba sólo. Pues Kisame _siempre_ estaría a su lado.

* * *

¡Gracias por leer!


	2. Relación

**DISCLAIMER:** Las canciones pertenecen a sus respectivos autores y los personajes, al fantástico de Masashi Kishimoto.

* * *

**Tear's blood**

– _Relación –_

La organización a la que pertenecían los había enviado a buscar a un nuevo miembro para el ya antes mencionado Akatsuki. Akasuna no Sasori, dentro de su marioneta, Hiruko; les acompañaba, a regañadientes, por órdenes del líder.

Itachi prefería mantener las distancias con el marionetista. Nunca se apreciaron mutuamente, a fin de cuentas. Uchiha miraba de reojo a la enorme marioneta que transportaba a Sasori.

Kisame estaba _realmente_ molesto. Y aburrido. Su compañero era silencioso de por sí, y más aún, si iban acompañados. Hoshigaki rodó los ojos, manteniendo controlado a Sasori.

Después de caminar durante más de media hora sin decir nadie nada, Kisame rompió el hielo de la situación:

-Y bien… el nuevo miembro se llama Deidara o algo así, ¿no? –comentó el tiburón.

Miraba fijamente a Itachi, con la esperanza de que _él_ hablase.

Uchiha se mantuvo en silencio. El moreno aguardó pacientemente a que aquel molesto zumbido, como consideraba a la permanente migraña que tenía, se fuese de una maldita vez de su cabeza.

-Sería una pérdida de tiempo explicarle detalladamente una información como _esa _a alguien como _tú_, Kisame – gruñó bruscamente Sasori.

Kisame se giró hacia Sasori con ganas de golpear a Hiruko hasta hacerlo astillas.

-No tienes por qué _contestarle_ así, Sasori –bufó Itachi.

Los tres se detuvieron. Itachi y Sasori cruzaron una fugaz mirada. La cola de Hiruko salió disparada hacia Uchiha. El moreno no se movió de su lugar.

Samehada detuvo el golpe de Hiruko e hizo retroceder a la marioneta usando una fuerza brutal.

-Cálmate, Sasori –ordenó tajantemente Hoshigaki. Se mantuvo entre Itachi y el marionetista, con Samehada fuertemente empuñada.- Y contrólate –advirtió.

Uchiha envió una significativa mirada a Sasori. **"He ganado"**, le decía aquella mirada. Akasuna no Sasori aceleró el paso y no paró de caminar aunque hubiera pasado a sus compañeros de Akatsuki, a los cuales, iba maldiciendo.

El tiburón guardó a Samehada hábilmente. Se giró y se encontró a Itachi, mirándole y _sonriendo_. Kisame se acercó a Uchiha, acarició los labios del moreno con su pulgar y lo besó. Fue suave pero extrañamente corto.

Ambos siguieron al marionetista, que no se dignó a esperarlos. Kisame caminaba unos pasos por detrás de Itachi.

Hoshigaki sabía perfectamente, aquí el por qué de que fuese un beso _corto_, que a Itachi no le hubiera gustado que Sasori se _informase_ sobre su relación… ni de sus sentimientos.

* * *

¡Gracias por leer!


	3. La conquista Mago de Oz

**DISCLAIMER:** Las canciones pertenecen a sus respectivos autores y los personajes, al fantástico de Masashi Kishimoto.

* * *

**Tear's blood**

_La conquista – Mago de Oz_

Sostuvo firmemente el _kunai_ con su mano siniestra. Su respiración estaba agitada pero no todo lo que debería estar pese a todo el esfuerzo físico realizado.

Creyó que era conveniente relajarse y volver al campamento. Se sentía terriblemente frustrado. Recogió todo el arsenal que había por el suelo y los troncos de los árboles dañados, suspirando.

Acomodó su cabello y la capa que le cubría todo el cuerpo distraídamente, sin prestar verdadera atención a lo que hacía.

Caminó hacia el campamento con los cinco sentidos extremadamente alertas, preparado para cualquier ataque… preparado para una emboscada.

Presintió que no le iba a agradar _algo_ cuando llegase al campamento.

Y así fue.

-¡No hagas eso, Deidara! –gritó a pleno pulmón Hoshigaki.

Kisame se lanzó a detener a Deidara, que pensaba hacer _arte_ con las presas –tres conejos.- que habían reunido.

Itachi contempló, anonadado, como ambos se enzarzaban en una _estúpida_ pelea para quitarse al otro de encima. Akasuna no Sasori observaba indiferente la _pequeña_ discusión que estaban teniendo sus compañeros.

El moreno se hartó rápidamente. Creó un _bushin_, que se dirigió a sujetar a Kisame; mientras él, el auténtico, le atizaba una patada en la boca del estómago al rubio.

Deidara cayó de rodillas al suelo, aturdido y enviándole miradas de odio a Itachi. Kisame, en cambio, observaba algo sorprendido a Uchiha por su rápida intervención.

-Itachi-san… -comenzó el tiburón.

-Kisame –cortó el moreno.-, tengo que hablar _seriamente_ contigo.

Hoshigaki se alzó en toda su altura, ocultando, en parte, el miedo que le provocaban esas palabras. Itachi dio media vuelta y se dirigió raudamente al mismo sitio en el que antes estaba _entrenando_. Kisame sintió que no era momento de preguntar nada, no delante de _ellos_.

El tiburón se reunió con Itachi allí. Sin pensarlo un instante, había agarrado a Samehada y había corrido detrás de Uchiha.

Itachi lo miró fijamente, como calculando algo.

-Itachi-san, ¿qué te ocurre? –preguntó cautelosamente Kisame. Nunca se podía estar seguro de algo estando cerca del moreno.

Uchiha parpadeó repetidas veces y se relajó. Se acercó tranquilamente a Hoshigaki, quien estaba _algo_ tenso. Se dejó caer sobre él y lo abrazó a todo lo que le dieron los brazos.

-¿Itachi-san? –repitió Kisame, más preocupado que inquieto.

El moreno no contestó. Suspiró cuando el tiburón lo rodeó con sus brazos, y se acomodó entre ellos.

-Quiero que volvamos a estar solos… -susurró Uchiha.

Kisame sonrió. ¿Cómo no lo había supuesto? A Itachi siempre le pasaba eso…, pero era la primera vez que lo mostraba abiertamente y se lo decía. Estrechó a Uchiha entre sus brazos, acariciándole la espalda con suavidad.

-Será un día más –confirmó.- y podremos seguir nosotros solos, Itachi-san.

Itachi resopló.

-Creo que un día es _demasiado_ tiempo, cuando se trata de ellos.

Kisame soltó una carcajada. Mantuvo la sonrisa en su cara, pero permaneció en silencio durante unos minutos. Inspiró profundamente el aroma de Itachi, aún con éste entre sus brazos.

-Pero da igual –dijo el moreno. Kisame lo miró, confundido.-, seguiré teniéndote a mi lado.

Itachi alcanzó con algo de dificultad los labios de Kisame. Tiró de él para que se agachase un poco y tener una postura _más_ cómoda.

* * *

¡Gracias por leer!


	4. Protección

**DISCLAIMER:** Las canciones pertenecen a sus respectivos autores y los personajes, al fantástico de Masashi Kishimoto.

* * *

**Tear's blood**

– _Protección –_

Bostezó ampliamente y se recostó en el asiento. Había sido un día terriblemente agotador. No le importó que, a su lado, Itachi mantuviese constantemente la vista fija en la taza de té que tenía en la mano.

Sabía que Uchiha no pensaba contarle nada de lo que en ese instante estuviese pasando por su cabeza.

Volvió a bostezar.

-Itachi-san –llamó.-; ¿qué vas a hacer con respecto a tu hermano?

Itachi agarró firmemente la taza, ligeramente enfadado. Y asustado. Aquello sorprendió Kisame.

-Olvídalo, Kisame –Dijo Uchiha.

Hoshigaki se irguió en toda su altura. Estiró la mano hasta agarrar la taza que Itachi sostenía. La mano de Itachi temblaba violentamente. Kisame no estaba seguro del por qué, pero no pensó en ello. Luego intentaría averiguar qué era lo que le hacía ponerse _así_.

-Tranquilízate, Itachi-san –pidió el tiburón.- No te hará bien ponerte así. Recuerda tu enfermedad –susurró casi sin mover los labios.

Uchiha suspiró. Dejó la taza en la mesa, se levantó y salió de aquel restaurante. Kisame no se lo pensó antes de seguirle. Se movió velozmente y salió del local sin, siquiera dejar el dinero encima de la mesa. Interceptó a Uchiha cuando éste estaba tambaleándose. Y aquello no hizo más que preocuparle.

Itachi murmuró algo que no llegó a oídos de Kisame. E impredeciblemente, y como si fuese a cámara lenta, Itachi comenzó a caer al suelo, total y completamente desmayado.

-¡¡ITACHI-SAN!!

Kisame alcanzó a duras penas al ya inconsciente Uchiha. Lo acomodó entre sus brazos. No podía quedarse mucho más tiempo en aquel lugar, ya que podían rastrearlos. Y en el _estado_ en el que se encontraba Itachi, no podría concentrarse lo suficiente como para eliminar a los enemigos y dejar durante un segundo de preocuparse por el moreno.

Acarició la mejilla de Uchiha suavemente con el dorso de la mano y lo besó fugazmente.

-No te preocupes, Itachi-san –masculló inaudiblemente para sí mismo.-; te mantendré a salvo.

De un único salto, se alejó de allí, para buscar un refugio. Aún siendo presa de la angustia.

* * *

¡Gracias por leer!


	5. Apuesta

**DISCLAIMER:** Las canciones pertenecen a sus respectivos autores y los personajes, al fantástico de Masashi Kishimoto.

* * *

_– Apuesta –_

Violentamente, recorrió el espacio que había entre él la salida de la sala abrió la puerta y salió; azotando la misma contra el marco, dando un sonoro portazo. Varios de los cuadros se balancearon y estuvieron al borde de caer de su soporte.

Deidara dio un silbido, asombrado.

-No se lo ha tomado muy bien, hum –comentó casualmente el artista rubio.

Kisame estaba pálido… muy pálido.

-¡Itachi-san! –Gritó Hoshigaki a la vez que avanzaba hacia la puerta y la abría.- ¡Espera, Itachi-san!

Hechó a correr por el pasillo, persiguiendo a Uchiha. Por detrás de él, la risa de Deidara rompía el tranquilo ambiente y Tobi, como un buen chico, preguntaba inocentemente que qué ocurría. La puerta quedó abierta y no hubo ningún indicio de que alguien la fuese a cerrar.

Oyó el tan conocido crujir de la roca principal al deslizarse para permitirla entrada y/o salida de todos los miembros de Akatsuki.

-¡Itachi-san! –repitió.

Consiguió salir de la guarida, pero para ese entonces no había ni rastro de Uchiha.

Se detuvo lentamente, los últimos metros los recorrió por el impulso que llevaba. Inhaló profundamente cuando se detuvo finalmente.

-Maldición –masculló.- ¡Itachi-san! ¡Contesta!

Se hizo el silencio.

Esperó unos minutos, impaciente; pero no ocurrió nada. Nadie le respondió… _de inmediato_. Pero una voz, minutos más tarde, lo sobresaltó.

-_Imbécil_.

Kisame se giró bruscamente. Itachi, con una mueca disgustada, se encontraba a su izquierda.

Itachi abrió la boca para decir algo, pero Hoshigaki fue más rápido. Lo arrastró hacia sus brazos y lo besó lenta y apasionadamente.

-Perdóname, Itachi-san –susurró el tiburón, mirando los ojos escarlatas de Uchiha.

El moreno se mantuvo en silencio e inmóvil, mirándolo fijamente.

-Olvídalo, Kisame –respondió Itachi mientras se libraba suavemente del abrazo.-pero… -Kisame se tensó.- me la vas a pagar.

El _Sharingan_ se desactivó. Se alzó de puntillas y besó rápidamente los labios de Hoshigaki. Se separó y entró tranquilamente en la guarida. Antes de entrar, le dedicó una mirada muy significativa.

Kisame estaba en _shock_. Y su único pensamiento era…

…**¡sin sexo durante una semana!**

-¡Espera, Itachi-san! –gritó abruptamente cuando consiguió recuperarse.

Dentro de la guarida, Deidara, a regañadientes, le entregaba a Itachi una gran cantidad de _ryôs_…

-Ha sido un placer –dijo el moreno, mientras salía de la habitación.

Durante un instante, el silencio se instaló en la habitación. Un grito de Kisame llamando a Uchiha detonó las carcajadas de Deidara.

-¡No ha estado tan mal perder una **apuesta**, hum…! –comentó al _artista_.

* * *

¡Gracias por leer!


	6. Profesor

**DISCLAIMER:** Las canciones pertenecen a sus respectivos autores y los personajes, al fantástico de Masashi Kishimoto.

* * *

– _Profesor –_

Uchiha Itachi era un alumno modelo, buen estudiante y un gran deportista. Era un genio, todas las asignaturas se le daban bien y se comportaba en los deportes como un auténtico profesional.

Era muy popular por ser el mejor partido de todo el instituto: inteligente, educado y endemoniadamente sexy.

Las chicas lo perseguían, los chicos lo respetaban y los profesores lo adoraban por ser el alumno mejor dotado. Todos comían de su mano.

Pero a Itachi no le interesaba nada de eso. Se centraba en los estudios para poder huir de la cruel realidad que le esperaba en su _casa_. Pero nadie se lo podía imaginar.

Aquel día, llegó alguien nuevo. Todos sus compañeros estuvieron quejándose durante varios minutos en los que su profesor jefe los calmaba. O lo intentaba. Itachi, aburrido, miraba por la ventana. Si codo estaba apoyado en la mesa y su mejilla derecha, encima de su mano.

-Chicos, calmaos –pidió el profesor.- Ya sabíais que vendría un profesor sustituto mientras Morino-san se recupera del accidente de tráfico. –dijo.- Lo único que os pido es que le tratéis bien y os comportéis con él, ¿vale?

Hubo una afirmación general y después, murmullo. Itachi ignoraba todo lo que ocurría a su alrededor. El nuevo profesor entró al aula, se presentó y sin preámbulos, repasó la lista de nombres.

-Uchiha Itachi –nombre cuando llegó a él.

-Presente –dijo el moreno a la vez que levantaba la mano desde su asiento.

El profesor lo miró fijamente. Uchiha, con todas sus fuerzas, resistió a las ganas que tenía de volverse y taladrar con la mirada a aquel individuo. El profesor siguió recitando los nombres que estaban impresos en el documento que tenía entre las manos. Y cuando la clase empezó, decidió que debía ver quién era su profesor.

Y quedó asombrado. Aquel hombre era alto, musculoso y de extraño aspecto. Poseía una piel azul clara, que resaltaba unas marcadas _agallas_ en sus mejillas. Sus ojos, que parecían botones, _mataban_ a aquella persona en la que se fijasen. Pero al moreno no le importó. Él conocía a ese hombre de antes. Y no sabía de qué.

Cerca de una hora después, mientras todos los alumnos corrían al receso, Itachi se quedó tranquilamente sentado en su sitio.

-Uchiha.

Itachi, sobresaltado, se giró rápidamente. Itachi lo miró fijamente, algo sorprendido de que hubiese esperado a que todos se fueran para hablarle. Todos los demás profesores tendían a alabarle delante de todos sus compañeros de clases, haciendo ver que él era el _mejor_. Fuera lo que fuese de lo que quisiese hablar el profesor, ahora tenía la suficiente curiosidad como para no darle importancia a cualquier cosa que dijese.

-¿Sí? ¿Qué quiere? –preguntó Itachi.

El hombre guardó silencio.

-No esperé volverte a encontrar aquí –aseguró el que reconoció Itachi como su profesor.

-¿P-perdone? –Preguntó el moreno.- ¿A qué se refiere, sensei?

-Supongo que no te acuerdas de mí… y lo entiendo –indicó su profesor cuando le vio hacer el ademán de interrumpirle.- Pero, aún así, me resulta algo extraño que ni siquiera seas capaz de recordar algo. –Se señaló el amplio pecho con una mano.- Digamos que es raro que alguien me olvide, viendo mi aspecto…

Itachi estaba algo impresionado. Y perplejo, hay que decirlo.

-¿¡Entonces no era mi sensación!? –gritó Itachi.

Su profesor, le tapó la boca y lo cubrió con su cuerpo. Uchiha se sonrojó furiosamente. Intentó liberarse de aquel _abrazo_ provisional, pero la fuerza del hombre triplicaba la suya.

-Silencio. –ordenó su profesor.

Itachi mantuvo la compostura y desistió en liberarse y poder hablar. Pasaron unos segundos y su profesor lo soltó, el moreno se alejó cautelosamente de él.

-Sensei –llamó. El tiburón se giró hacia él.- ¿Quién es usted, realmente? –cuestionó entrecerrando los ojos.

El profesor lo miró ladeando la cabeza. Sonrió burlonamente, que hizo que un _extraño_ escalofrío recorriese la espalda de Uchiha, y le acarició una mejilla. Itachi, sorprendido, quedó paralizado.

-Si te contase, Itachi-san… Si te contase…

* * *

¡Gracias por leer!


End file.
